1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of neck and head supports and, in particular, a neck support cushion cooperable with a sink for hair shampooing, rinsing, permanents, dying and the like in a reclining position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Both men and women utilize the services of barbers and beauticians in order to have their hair styled, shampooed and rinsed, dyed, or to have a permanent performed. A procedural element of all the aforementioned is the reclining of the individual, rearwardly, so that the hair can be positioned over an adjacent sink for rinsing with water.
This positioning of the individual is often awkward and uncomfortable in that the person""s head is oftentimes positioned lower than the chest cavity, and that portion of the person""s head having active hair follicles, must extend over the sink. Support therefore must be placed in the non-hair growing region of the neck.
Various attempts have been made to mollify the awkwardness and uncomfortableness of this positioning. These attempts include U.S. Pat. No. 1,244,715 to Dozier et al. which attempts to move the support upwardly from the sink; U.S. Pat. No. 727,452 to Romans, which suggests an alternative form of headrest; U.S. Pat. No. 2,803,834 to McClung for another form of extension apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,048 to Williams for a support and runoff collection apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,452 to Swatzell which illustrates a neck support pad which secures directly to the lip of the sink; U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,408 to Rhodes which again discloses another cushioning pad which is secured to the sink.
Applicant is the holder of U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,145 that provides for an anatomically correct support designed to conform to the normal cervical lordotic curve which provides for support to the upper mid back region extending upwardly to support the base of the head and neck. This contour allows the back, shoulder and neck muscles to relax and maintain the neutral position of the neck curve preventing extension which is a common cause of neck, should and head pain. This reference is hereby incorporated herein.
Applicant has improved upon the subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,145 so as to provide additional cushioning and further improvements from the standpoint of the hair salonist and the client to prevent fluid from draining down the client""s neck.
An anatomically correct neck and head support removably securable to a barber or salon sink for use when the individual is placed in a reclined position, the apparatus being comprised of a lightweight foam or resilient material being water-resistant, chemical-resistant, washable and sanitizable, the upper surface having an arcuate surface complimentary with the normal cervical lordotic curve of an individual""s spine, the apparatus providing planar and lateral support for the neck area of the individual and capable of being fit over the lip of the sink, the neck support having transverse walls between depending legs to provide additional cushioning and a lordotic curve dam to prevent fluid from migrating to the user""s back.
An object of the present invention is to provide for a novel neck and head support removably securable to a barber or salon sink, the support having an upper surface conforming to the normal cervical lordotic curve allowing support of the mid back region extending upwardly to support the base of the head and neck.
A further object of the present invention is to provide for a novel support which will support the neck and head n a relaxed, comfortable position when reclined in a barber or beautician""s chair thereby reducing the risk of cervical strain, sprain, neck injuries and pinched nerves, headaches and muscle spasms.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide for a novel support which reduces the risk of diminished vertebral or carotid blood flow to the brain.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide for a novel support which is both water resistant and chemical resistant and capable of being sanitized.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide for a novel support which limits the ability of a barber or beautician to hyper-extend or rotate the individual""s head and neck.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide for a novel support which hinders or prevents fluid from migrating down the user""s neck and back.